


I didn't mean to...

by Mapachi



Category: 1TEAM (Band), 믹스나인 | MIXNINE (TV), 소년24 | BOYS24 (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: And please only walk on flower road





	I didn't mean to...

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had been able to write something longer but alas I couldn't go on. I'm slowly getting back into the game. I actually played with the idea of making this Hangyeom x Sangwon because of recent events but that was too much for me, I'm still recovering and will be for a while.

It had not always been like this.

He still vividly remembers sitting down on this same couch on their old apartment, two cups of coffee sitting on top of the small excuse of a coffee table surrounded by clutter they both couldn’t ever be bothered to put away. If he closes his eyes he can still feel the warm and familiar weight of Rubin leaning against his side, his dyed hair tickling Sungho’s nose as the younger would curl into him.

But now it's too different.

Now Rubin sits on the other end of the couch, his arms wrapped around himself as if trying to protect himself somehow from what is coming. What has been coming for a long time now.

Even if he wanted he couldn’t pin point when was it that starts started to change. When did their feelings for each other become numb to the point Sungho felt nothing when Rubin yelled after him when once again the older came back home on the early hours of the day.

When did Sungho’s heart stop aching when Rubin’s round eyes welled up with tears that the younger refused to let go.

When did he start to listen in to Rubin talking on the phone paying attention to every single word and trying to decipher what the other male on the other side of the line said.

But even after all that they still together, even after the yells and accusations, the hurtful words thrown around left and right after nonsense arguments, the cold nights spend in a too big yet too small bed, they still refused to let each other go.

He honest to God loved Rubin, he had believed he could die without him, his life could easily be divided into before meeting Rubin and after, he was such a big part in his life like no other person had ever been.

Yet here he was, blankly telling him it was over.

Finally, he saw emotion in Rubin’s eyes again, he could see the hurt but no will to fight, they were past that already, they both knew there was nothing to fight for anymore. Their love had burned out, both had been hurt by it but there was nothing left now.

Only the memories of their love would remain inside their minds, moments they would inevitably visit when the nights became long and lonely, when they missed each other’s company, when they bid goodnight to a new lover that could never be like partner in those memories.

Sungho takes in a deep breath, letting it out in a sight that makes Rubin glance at him and for a moment their eyes meet. He is honestly mad at himself when he sees the tears in Rubin’s brown eyes, had he known that this ending was what was waiting for them he would had never allowed himself to be charmed by that gummy smile and twinkling eyes.

He stops himself from wishing him good luck, he fears Rubin would not believe in his words and turn this even more bitter. He truly wishes Rubin to move on, to find someone else, someone better than him, someone that doesn’t forget the little things that make him smile and his heartbeat increase, someone that doesn’t hurt him like he did.

He wishes Rubin walks on the flower road from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Comments are super super welcome! Kudos and suggestions too!


End file.
